A Father's Love
by 5-STAR
Summary: AU Story Will Jason get the mother he always dreamed for or will he suffer the ultimate betrayal?... Daddybats fluff & Jason Whumpage
1. Chapter 1

_**AU Story... Bruce will be a caring, loving dad... so in other words there will be daddybats fluffiness... and he took the boys in when Dick was seven and Jason was five.**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Jason's in his spacious walk-in closet trying to decide on an outfit to meet his mother in, he is incredibly nervous on what she'll think of him and wants to make a good impression on her, he rummages through his closet and every so often and throws a potential article of clothing onto his king sized bed.

"What are you doing Jay-Bird? Moving to Ethiopia?" His brother laughs as he strolls into the room noticing the clothing that adorned the bed.

"I've told you to stop fucking calling me that Dick!" Jason always makes Richard's nickname sound like a curse word when he says it. He steps out of his closet to finds his brother sitting on his desk chair.

"Need any help?" Dick asks indicating to the clothing.

Already feeling over stressed with such a simple task, he simply nods surprising his brother because he rarely accepts any help. "I want to pick out something that will make a good impression and not make me look like a rich brat."

"You are a rich brat."

"Fuck you."

Dick laughs. "Okay I get it, Alfred picked out an outfit and you're not cool with it."

Dick goes through the clothing on the bed and pulls an outfit together. "Here, try this on." Dick throws an outfit towards his brother.

"I'm not trying it on."

"Just try it on and see if you like it." Dick insists.

"Fine whatever; you're such a girl." Jason mutters as he starts to undressed.

As he pulls up his pants he hears a click of a camera and sees Dick with his iPhone out directed at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Jason hollers as he quickly pulls up his pants.

Dick laughs and Alfred appears at his doorway. "Master Jason, do you need the taste of soap to mind your tongue?"

"No Alfred...sorry." Jason apologizes pathetically, feverishly hoping he will not get his mouth soaped out by the elder man as he pulls on his shirt.

"Very well, see that you keep that tongue in check young sir; next time I won't be so forgiving."

Jason takes Alfred's threat to heart; he hates being cross with the older man he considers as his grandfather.

Alfred disappears from his doorway and Bruce appears having heard Jason's yell when he arrived home from work. "What's going on?"

"Dick is being a Dick!" Jason points accusingly at his brother.

"Jason." Bruce abolishes.

"I didn't do anything; he cursed and got into trouble with Alfie." Dick now points accusingly at his brother.

"He took a picture of me in my underwear like some fag!"

"Jason! Watch your mouth and Richard hand me your phone now."

"I was only kidding around!" Dick slowly places his phone on to Bruce's outstretched hand. Bruce looks through his seventeen year olds phone and deletes the last picture taken then sees a few pictures of Dick making out with a red-headed girl. "Who's this?" Bruce is very overprotective of his boys and does not want them to make the same mistakes he did as a youth and he most certainly does not want them to ever gain the "_playboy" _title like he has. He wants to instill the traditional values he knew his own parents had wanted to instill in him.

Dick flushes as Bruce flashes the image in front of his face and Jason laughs as he catches a glimpse of the picture; he knows exactly who it is.

"Just a friend..." Dick feverishly hopes his dad doesn't ask any more questions.

Bruce hands the phone back to his son giving him a meaningful look. "It's not what it looks like… it's complicated…and I didn't do anything wrong! Jason did! He cursed in front of Alfred!"

"Richard you will mind your tone with me young man and you will not take any more embarrassing pictures of your brother again, do you understand me?

"Yes sir." Dick mutters.

"I already apologized to Alfred dad." Jason tells his dad in hopes to avoid a lecture.

"I'm glad to hear that son, just don't let it happen again."

Dick makes a face at that ready to argue on how Jason always gets away with everything... but one look at his brother happy in his outfit to meet his mother in diffuses his anger. "What do you think of Jason's outfit? He is thinking about wearing it to meet his mom tomorrow."

"You look great son." Bruce smiles proudly and pulls the boy in for a hug making Jason flush. Bruce feels anxious about his son meeting his birth mother, the woman is a stranger to him and he usually is very protective of his children with strangers and the fact that this woman is Jason's birth mother scares him deep down with the idea of losing his child to the woman.

"Group hug!" Dick dives towards the pair and joins in the hug. Bruce withdraws first and watches with amusement as his eldest transfers his hug solely on to Jason practically throwing him on the bed. Bruce notices Jason is about to outgrow his brother soon because despite Dick being older at seventeen his build is smaller than his brother's and he is leaner and a couple of inches shorter.

* * *

The following morning the family fly out to Ethiopia on Bruce's private jet. It's a very comfortable luxury jet with four large black plush recliner seats with white tables in front of them for meals and on the other side of the jet there was a large sectional sofa and a large flat screen television for entertainment, it luxury at its finest.

Jason didn't get much sleep due to his nerves, he tries to ignore Dick who's bursting with excitement as he snaps pictures with his iPhone of his family until Bruce tells him to relax and sit still. Bruce regrets allowing Dick coffee that morning; the boy already has too much energy and coffee just makes him behave like a hyper-active kid.

Jason converts the sofa into a bed and lays on it wanting to sleep but his brother had other ideas. "Come on Jay don't go to sleep yet, you will have plenty of time to sleep later."

"Richard, leave your brother alone please." Bruce tells his son sounding annoyed as emails Lucius Fox from his laptop.

Dick reluctantly obeys as he watches his brother snuggle down further into the sofa bed; he decides to settle down on the other side of the sofa to listen to music on his Beats headphones.

Jason wakes with a jolt a few hours later; he feels queasy and hopes the feeling goes away but it only gets worse. Dick looks over at his brother and notices how sick Jason looks. "Jay-Bird you okay? You're looking a little green…"

"Don't call me that!" Bile suddenly rises up his throat and he dashes to the bathroom, he throws himself in front of the toilet and starts to unload the contents of his stomach violently. Bruce rushes in after him once he hears the boy's loud retching, he tries to soothe him the best he can by gently rubbing soothing circles on his back as he continues to vomit. Alfred appears in the bathroom doorway holding a glass of ginger ale to help ease the boy's stomach and places the glass on the vanity and watches as Bruce tries to comfort Jason.

By the time Jason finishes retching in the toilet Bruce asks softly "Think you're all done?"

"Yes." he answers hoarsely, feeling weak and miserable.

Bruce flushes the toilet and helps Jason to his feet; it is then that he notices his son has stained his t-shirt with vomit. Bruce turns to Alfred and asks "Alfred, bring me a shirt and Compazine tablets please."

"Yes sir."

Bruce damps a washcloth and cleans the teen's face then guides him to stand in front of the sink. Staggering a little on his feet Jason rinses his mouth out the best he can, the vomiting has zapped him of his energy. Bruce keeps close noticing he is not yet steady on his feet; he easily lifts him and sits him down on the vanity. Looking into his son's blue-green eyes he asks "Are you still feeling nauseous chum?"

"Yes." Jason responds with a slight whine in his tone.

Bruce picks up the glass of ginger ale and holds it up to his son telling him "Drink in small sips." Just the thought of drinking anything makes Jason all the more nauseous, to his relief Alfred appears in the doorway taking away Bruce's attention from him.

"Here are the items as requested sir."

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce accepts the medicine and a red t-shirt and places them beside his son on the vanity, he helps his son change out of his dirty shirt and into a clean one then he picks up the glass and holds it to the boy's lips again for him to drink only to see him turn his head away like an errant toddler. He hates it when his kids get sick, especially Jason, he can be the most stubborn child when sick, it always frustrates him to no end. "Jason, look at me."

Slowly Jason turns his head only to face the glass once again.

"Drink." He orders firmly.

"Daad…I don't want any." Jason whines, he really does not want to have a repeat performance with him bent over the toilet and he is certain if he drinks anything that is bound to happen.

"Jason, stop being difficult; drink now please." He tries being firm but Jason keeps his lips shut and avoids looking at his face.

"Either you drink now so you can take your medicine or I'll call Alfred to bring me the medicine in the form you hate and I'll have him help me give it to you." He threatens.

Jason's eyes widen comically, he unfortunately knows from personal experience what his dad is referring to and he never wants to find himself in_ that_ position ever again, just the thought of it makes him flush with embarrassment.

Still seeing no move from his son he lifts his face by his chin and locks his eyes with his errant child's. "Fine, I'm calling Alfred now to bring the suppositories then." He bluffs knowing his son too well.

"No!" Jason readily sips from the offered glass. Bruce lets out a sigh of relief once he sees his son finally drinking the ginger ale.

Once Jason pulls away from the glass Bruce sets it down off to the side and pulls the boy in for a hug, he rubs soothing circles on the his back for a couple of minutes almost lulling the boy to sleep... Jason would never admit it to anyone but he loves it when his dad rubs his back.

When Bruce sees his son is able to keep the soda down; he pulls away from him and takes out the medication to help the boy with the nausea.

"Feeling any better?

"A little."

"Take these." Bruce hands him a couple of capsules and the glass of ginger ale and he swallows the medicine in one gulp before leaning forward against his dad's muscular chest.

"That's my boy." Bruce ruffles his hair then gives the crown of his head a gentle kiss.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**This is my first story... Please Review and let me know what you think...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I imagine the character's costumes in this story like the ones in the Arkham City video game; I loved the details in that video game.**_

_**Many thanks to those who have reviewed followed and saved this story to their favorites!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

They arrive at the village Sheila works out of, Jason keeps quiet, mentally preparing himself as he tries to quell his nerves to meet the woman. Dick looks around the poverty filled village, it is a sad scene; the people look malnourished and gravely feels very self-conscious as the people stare at him and his family that he inches closer towards Bruce. "Boys don't touch anything." Bruce hushes at them as they make their way into a large tent.

"Hello, can I help you?" A doctor greets them then a woman walks towards them. "Tom, they are here for me." A fair-skinned, blonde haired woman dismisses the doctor and turns toward the group. "Hello, I'm Sheila." She says as her eyes travel towards the boys. "Hello, I'm Bruce it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He shakes her hand respectfully.

"The pleasure is all mine, I must thank you for traveling all this way." Her eyes lock with Jason's as he stares in awe from his post next to his dad; it was like he was star-stuck.

"I have someone who wants to meet you; this is Jason your son." Bruce nudges Jason forward towards Sheila.

"Oh my! Look at you...you have my eyes." Sheila notes happily as she takes in his appearance. "My!...You are so handsome" She gushes.

Jason flushes and stares at the woman not able to form words to express how he feels as he looks into her eyes; it was like his own staring back. He feels overjoyed that moment as he gives the woman a goofy grin while Bruce introduces Dick and Alfred. They sit at a table off to the side and start chatting with her.

"What's wrong with the people here?" Dick asks as he looks around the large tent noticing a few sick people sleeping on cots.

"They are really sick due to drinking contaminated water; access to clean water is a serious problem around here."

"Oh Madam, that is terribly sad, you are truly heaven-sent to this village with all the help you have contributed." Alfred solemnly expresses.

"Thank you, I've always believed you do good and many blessings may follow and now I believe that even more after finally meeting Jason." She smiles as she looks to Jason.

"Jason is a remarkable young man you will feel very proud to call him son." Bruce tells her. Jason flushes at the praise and notices Sheila staring straight at him and he flushes even more. "Awe Jay, are you blushing?" Dick teases only to receive just a glare from his brother which was rare; he sure is trying to be on his best behavior usually Jason would retaliate physically by now.

"I have many connections around the world and would love to help provide clean water to this village."

"That would be wonderful."

Sheila then explains in great detail everything they will need and Bruce and he promises to help her. She is very impressed with the family Jason is a part of, Bruce is incredibly rich and she can't help but see dollar signs as she looks at him. She hopes to milk the rich man for more money and thinks maybe she can use Jason to help her with that. Bruce invites her for dinner for that night and she readily accepts. He makes reservations at a restaurant from their hotel called Breezes. At dinner Jason opens up a little more with Sheila, he starts to feel more comfortable with her and after dinner Jason suggests he and Sheila sit by the private pool their villa provided to talk, Bruce approves as long as they stay on the pool grounds. Bruce watches as Jason chats and laughs with Sheila from his view from the villa's balcony. They look so relaxed seated together by the pool; he smiles to himself on how happy Jason looks.

"Dad what are you doing? Stalking Jay?"

"I'm not stalking him; I'm just enjoying the view." He feigns offence as he looks out over the balcony.

"Yeah right…dad, come inside with me I want you to try something Alfred made."

"How can you still be hungry?"

"It's not food, its Ethiopian coffee and it tastes amazing!"

"What are you doing drinking coffee? Now you'll never go to sleep tonight."

"Come on dad live a little, it's really good." Dick takes him by the arm before he could protest and leads him inside.

Jason had a great time with Sheila, he thinks she is a smart and funny woman... She even surprises him at one point and pulls him in for a hug. They talk for hours, she tells him at one point she plans to return to Gotham but is unsure exactly when, she also promises him she will keep in touch with him and much too soon for Jason he says his good-byes to her, he wanted more time with her but knows Bruce didn't like to leave Gotham in the hands of a Meta for too long.

* * *

The flight back home was much more pleasant for Jason a_s_ he is in the happiest of moods while he played video games with his brother

"That was so not cool, you're cheating!" Dick playfully punches his brother's arm. "Am not!" Jason punches his brother back and they start playfully fighting on the sofa. Jason always tried to get the upper hand but Dick was too fast for him. They eventually tire themselves out and fall asleep much to Alfred's and Bruce's relief, the rough housing had started to get on their nerves and they were close to scolding the boys. When they arrive back in Gotham they have a bad case of jet lag; they all go straight to bed once back at the Manor.

Superman stops by for a visit the next day to welcome back home the family and find out how it went. "Uncle Clark!" Dick finds the man of steel enjoying a cup of tea with Alfred downstairs, he runs to the man for a hug, he idolizes Superman. "Hey buddy, good to see you too." Clark laughs as he hugs the boy. Next Jason makes his appearance. "Hey Uncle Clark "Jason greets him with a hug too.

Clark chats with the boys and hears how their trip went then he excuses himself and goes down to the Batcave to meet with Batman to report on how things in Gotham went while he was gone.

"Had an interesting run in with Catwoman, Stopped her from stealing a rare diamond from Watson Jewelers and finally got her arrested, never understood how you never could catch her." Superman states very proudly expecting a pat on the back or even a thank you..._  
_

Batman gapes at that revelation, _Superman got his girlfriend arrested! ..._ _Okay well she really was not his girlfriend but she was close!_

"What?!" He furiously exclaims.

"I..I thought you'd be happy?" He asks clearly confused.

"You don't understand what you just did!"

"I arrested a thief? I don't understand what you're so upset about…"

"Of course you don't understand! Just go!"

"Hey, I did you a favor and this is the thanks I get! Typical! I'm out of here!" Superman is confused and angry as he leaves through the zeta-tube.

Batman looks up the status of Catwoman's arrest on his Batcomputer and is relived to find that she managed to escape police custody. The only thing on his mind now was seeing her and that was exactly what he intended to do, he heads straight into his Batmobile and leaves.

Dick and Jason are more than ready to kick ass as Nightwing and Robin. They make their way downstairs to get ready to go out on patrol with Batman but are shocked to find both Batman and the Batmobile gone!

"This is so fucked up! How could he just leave us like this?!"

"Relax Jay maybe he had a good reason? I'll just call him."

"No fuck that! How about we just go out ourselves?"

"You're crazy, we'll get in trouble."

"No, he's in the wrong not us plus we're supposed to go out tonight anyways and he never said we couldn't go out…and if we just stay put he'll think it's okay and leave us behind more often."

"I can't believe you're actually making sense… Fine let's go." He moans.

"Awesome!"

As Batman walks down an alleyway he hears someone land behind him, he turns and faces Catwoman grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hello Selina."

She responds by leaning in close and wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him into a very sensual kiss. He knows it's wrong but it feels so right... he can't stop his hands from exploring her curves.

While Batman has his hands full with Catwoman his young partners are sitting on a ledge of a rooftop. "I was hoping for more action." Robin complains he swings his feet as they dangle over the ledge.

"I wonder where Batman is…I'm surprised we haven't run into him yet." Nightwing says as he stares down towards the streets.

Gun shots are suddenly heard and the young heroes quickly leap to their feet. "It sounded like it came from over there lets go." Robin runs off first with Nightwing quick on his heels. With their adrenaline pumping they are ready to fight but as they near the backstreet they see Catwoman already taking down two thugs then to their surprise they see Batman finish taking them down then turn to Catwoman and actually smile at her with her smiling back at him like _they're two love-struck teenagers!_

"I thought your birdboys were staying home tonight?" She asks having noticed them as she fought.

Confusion crosses Batman's face until he follows her gaze and sees with his own eyes Nightwing and Robin approaching from the end of the road.

"Batman, what are you doing fighting alongside Catwoman?!" Nightwing asks clearly upset.

"I don't need to answer to you! You both need to answer to me."

"Better listen to daddy-bats bird boys he looks serious." She taunts the boys.

"You shut the fuck up! Go pet your pussy or something…" Jason explodes, he is never one to keep his temper in check and Catwoman always found a way to bring out the worst in him.

Batman looks at Robin in complete shock as Nightwing snickers. "Robin! Apologize Now!" His tone is ferocious.

"Why should I apologize to her? She's a thief who should be locked up!"

"I don't have time for a brat's apology." She smirks before she leaps out of sight.

Batman's glare deepens as he stalks towards Robin looking like he is ready to kill, he snatches him up by the back of his cape almost forcing him up to his toes then grabs Nightwing's upper arm and pulls them along, much to both teens embarrassment a couple of onlookers points and laugh as Batman drags them a couple of blocks down the street to the Batmobile.

Once at the Batmobile he lets go of Nightwing's arm and opens the passenger door and pulls the chair forward and indicates for Nightwing to get in then pushes Robin to do the same, slamming the door shut he walks around and enters the vehicle and drives off. Nightwing knows Batman is beyond pissed and is not looking forward to going home. "We are so dead thanks to you." He whispers accusingly to his brother. "Shut up Dick-"Robin isn't as discreet and only gains Batman's attention.

"Both of you need to shut up back there!" He growls as he speeds down the grungy streets of Gotham.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Please Review! Let me know what you think…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to all those who have reviewed, favored and followed this story they are much appreciated and motivate me to continue…**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The Batmobile screeches to a halt in the Batcave on the platform and Nightwing and Robin wait for Batman to let them out of the vehicle. Robin slowly starts to get out and Batman roughly pulls him out by the back of his cape and Nightwing hurries to get out quick not wanting to be aided in doing so as his brother was.

"Dad-" Robin tries, shame-faced.

"Go shower and change now!" He points towards the changing room too angry to speak civilly to them. They disburse into a large bathroom/changing room that holds closets for each hero filled with spare clothes and costumes, it also has a large bath in a corner and three large shower stalls with stained glass lined up against the wall. They quickly strip out of their costumes and make sure to throw them in the laundry basket Alfred always insists they use before they each step in a shower.

Seconds later Batman is heard enter the room to clean up as well. He is trying his best to calm down, he has half a mind to scrub Jason's mouth out with soap before he sends the boy to bed, the vulgarity he heard come out of his youngest toward Selina was disgusting he needs to make sure the kid learned to watch his mouth in the future. The thing he is most angry about is his boys patrolling without him, with Joker on the loose it is much too dangerous for them to be out of his sight while crime fighting in Gotham, he needs them in his sight to protect them.

Jason lets hot water pour down his back creating lots of steam in his shower stall. He tries to relax his muscles as he get his thoughts in order, he feels complex emotions he knows he should feel extremely grateful to Bruce for taking him to Ethiopia but he also feels somewhat betrayed by Batman. Jason finishes his shower and dries off; he starts to dress in a black t-shirt and grey sweat pants when his dad pops his head out from his shower door to tell him that he and his brother were to wait for him in the cave.

Dick overhears their father's order and is not looking forward to their upcoming talk. He thinks it is really messed up that his dad left them behind to fight alongside Catwoman like she is his partner. He's done with being held back by his dad to fight crime! Realizing he is taking much too long in the shower he finishes up and steps out to dry off and dress in a grey t-shirt and blue shorts, he rushes as he does not want to catch his dad step out of the shower nude, he's had the unfortunate luck before in seeing Bruce's large intimidating muscular frame naked once before and had felt so embarrassed while Bruce was nonchalant about it_._ Dick makes it out just in time before Bruce steps out in his naked glory. He finds Jason looking glum by the Batcomputer desk, he sits next to him and after a couple minutes of silence he apologizes. "Sorry for blaming you earlier."

"S'okay bro…Jason sighs then moans "we're in deep shit."

Bruce walks up to them wearing black sweat pants and a white t-shirt, glaring at them. "I wouldn't put it that way but yes you're in big trouble." He pulls a chair out and sits in front of them. "Please explain to me why you were out tonight without my permission."

"Why don't you explain why you left without us?" Dick counters with attitude dripping in his tone.

"I don't need to explain myself to you boys."

"Well I think you do! It comes with being a partner and partners keep each other informed and you failed to do that! We were supposed to go patrol together but you just left without telling us anything!"

Jason sits stunned hearing his brother's rant.

Bruce feels bad about leaving the boys behind but he never thought they would react like this, he thought they had more respect for him, the disrespect that was oozing out of his eldest was unnerving, he needed to make it clear to them he was their dad before Batman and they needed to remember that.

"Richard, I don't appreciate that tone one bit."

" I quit! I'm not going to be your partner anymore!" _  
_

"So… What? You're going to hang up your Nightwing costume and leave Young Justice short a team member?" He scoffs.

"No! I never said I'm quitting Nightwing! Just You! Why don't you call Catwoman to fill my place since you rather fight with her?"

Jason looks panicked; he can't believe what his brother is saying. "You can't mean that..."

"I do! I'm sorry Jay but I do." Dick is hurt and angry and it's just blowing out.

Bruce takes a deep breath not wanting to say something he didn't mean but by the way his eldest was carrying on it took a lot of patience for him to contain himself. "I understand that you are angry Richard but the way you are carrying on is ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous!"

"Yell at me one more time and see what will happen." He threatens darkly then turns his attention to his youngest.

"Jason, tell me why you boys went out without permission?"

"Well… we were supposed to go out...So we did…"

"When have I ever let you two go out on your own? ... Answer me! When?!"

"Never..." Jason finally says not able to make eye contact.

"That's right! You both are not allowed to go out without me! You know this and you did it anyways!"

"But we were supposed to go out tonight and you left without a word that's not fair!"

"I had to take care of something last-minute…"

"Yeah I'm sure you did..." Dick mutters.

"You have something to say to me Richard?"

"Yes, actually I do, was ditching us for Catwoman worth it?"

"Enough! Richard! I understand that you're mad but that attitude ends right Now! Do you understand me young man?"

Dick remains silent obviously pissed off and Jason tries to defuse the situation hating to see his dad and brother argue "Dad I get that we messed up…but so did you… I think we should just call it even and promise each other it won't happen again."

"It can't be that easy Jason..." Says as he looks from Jason to Dick "You both deserve punishment for this...You're both grounded for a week starting now-"

"No! That's not fair!" Dick exclaims as he stands up angrily looking ready to stamp his feet like a small child.

"I decide what's fair Richard yelling at me just got you two days extra, keep it up and you'll be grounded for a long time to come. Now go to your rooms."

With a final glare Dick stamps away angrily with Jason following sullenly behind. Jason feels guilty for ever suggesting going out that night, he hates seeing his brother so angry and decides to have a talk with him; he follows him into his room.

"What do you want?"

Sensing his brother's irritation Jason asks straight-forward. "Did you really mean what you said? ... You know that… you will quit being my partner too if you quit with dad..."

"I know Jay and I'm sorry but I want to put more time with Young Justice…they appreciate me more there…"

Hurt flashes across Jason's face and he leaves without another word he can't understand how easily his brother can quit being partners with him.

* * *

The following morning Bruce is the first down for breakfast, he sits at the head of the mahogany dining table, sips coffee and reads his newspaper. Jason soon comes down dressed in his hated preppy school uniform; he keeps his tie loosened up hating it snug around his neck. "Good-morning" Jason says as he enters the room seeing Alfred standing by Bruce.

"Good-morning son" Bruce says behind from his newspaper as Jason takes a seat to his left.

"Good-morning, Master Jason" Alfred places a bowl of hot oatmeal with fruit in front of him.

"Thank you Alfred." Jason politely says as Dick makes his appearance also dressed in his school uniform. Dick rudely takes a seat in silence and Bruce looks at him over his newspaper sternly. Alfred is first to break the silence "Good-morning Master Richard" as he places a bowl of oatmeal with fruit in front of him as well, when hearing no response he continues "Cat got your tongue young sir?"

"Richard!" Bruce demands as he sends a very stern glare towards his son.

Hearing the warning in his father's tone he finally mutters "Good-Morning" noticing the glare still set on him he continues "Thanks Alfred."

Displeased with his son's attitude Bruce decides he needs to have a talk in private with his eldest. "Once you're done with your breakfast meet me in the study." He orders before he stands and leaves the table.

"Look I get that you're mad but you're taking it too far-"

"Shut up!"

"Master Richard, apologize at once."

Not caring for an apology Jason angrily leaves the table before he unleashes a spring of expletives he knows Alfred wouldn't approve of and would most definitely punish him for. Dick watches his brother leave then looks at Alfred and sees the man is mad at him too, ignoring the butler's glare he leaves the table leaving his breakfast mostly untouched. He enters the study where his dad is waiting for him. "Sit." Bruce orders once he sees him enter.

"What am I a dog?" Dick mutters as he sits on a chair facing Bruce.

Bruce chooses to ignore that remark and gets down to the root of the problem. "Tell me why you're so angry."

"You're unfair to me."

"Why do you feel I'm unfair to you?"

"You always treat me like I'm a kid."

"From where I'm sitting you are a kid."

Dick glares at him.

"I understand you're growing up but that's no excuse for your insolence and disobedience towards me."

Dick knows he's pushing it, just sitting in the study with his dad is a warning in itself, his dad's a stickler for obedience and will not hesitate to discipline him in a very old-fashioned embarrassing way if he thought he needed it, he knows things will only get a lot worse if he continues push the man. "I know dad and I'm sorry…but I just need more space."

"Stop behaving like a brat and once your grounding's over we'll talk more about space but until then I want you on your best behavior." He looks at his gold Rolex noticing the time. "We need to start heading out."

"Dad?... Is not driving my car part of my grounding?" He asks innocently, feverishly hoping he could still drive his blue Audi S8._  
_

"I'll drive you boys to school in the mornings while you're grounded and Alfred will pick you up" He smiles smugly knowing the punishment is finally hitting home as he sees disappointment flood Dick's features as they exit the study. They find Jason in the sitting room spread out comfortably on a sofa on his iPhone. "Jason we need to get going and what are you doing on your phone? You're grounded remember?"

"I know dad but it's my mom." Jason's eyes plead with Bruce.

"Oh…okay that's fine…tell her I say hello..." Bruce didn't want to stop his son from getting to know his mother and it pleases him to see how happy he is when he speaks to her.

"Mom, Bruce says hi…okay…I will…talk to you later." Jason finishes the call then looks towards his dad. "She said hi back dad and she wanted to know if you could give more money to her organization because they are short funds because a truck full of supplies was stolen yesterday."

"That's unfortunate." He says as he grabs Jason's tie and fixes it for him. "I'll be sure to do that for her today."

"Thanks dad." He hugs him enthusiastically.

"Sure thing chum, let's head out or we're going to be late."

Bruce waits in his Mercedes-Benz CLA for his boys to get in, he watches as Jason hollers _"shotgun_" and sits next to him in the passenger seat while Dick quietly sits in the back seat.

"Seatbelts" He says as he notices the boys have yet to safely click them into place.

Bruce pulls out of his garage and drives out of the Wayne Manor Estate to the main road leading to Gotham City. He drives the boys to Gotham Academy and watch as they rush out of his car clearly avoiding to be seen having their dad drop them off at school and then continues to Wayne Enterprises. In his office he makes a few business phone calls then donates more funds to Sheila's organization, he starts thinking that maybe he should do more digging into her background; there was something about her that didn't sit right with him.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to those who have reviewed this story! Please continue to do so and let me know what you think! Please!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**

* * *

That evening Jason's working on his Algebra homework trying his hardest to finish it and is feeling so frustrated and angry at himself for not understanding it. He would went to Dick if he was having trouble with his studies but his brother has been behaving cold and distant towards him and he can't figure out why? He was sure he didn't do anything to piss him off, he only hopes his brother got over whatever was bothering him soon because it was starting to get on his nerves and he hates how bitchy his brother gets when he is mad about something. He opens his binder and pulls out an exam he had taken that day, it is for his most hated subject Algebra and he bombed it and knows if his dad finds out nothing good would come to him. As he looks down at his failing exam he hears his door open.

"Alfred wanted me to tell you dinner's served." Dick says walking towards Jason.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." He looks up at Dick and debates asking him for help with his homework.

"Hurry up, I'm starving!" He says before his eyes catch the grade on his brother's exam. "Dad won't be happy about that." He's indicating to the exam laughing.

"It's not funny and he doesn't need to know about it."

"Whatever, let's go eat already."

Jason follows Dick to the dining hall and they find Bruce sitting at the head of the antique mahogany table still dressed in his suit from work. They sit in their usual spots and begin dinner.

"Dad, I received a perfect score on my calculus exam today." Dick brags before taking another mouthful of his dinner.

"That's great chum, I'm proud of you." He smiles proudly at his son then turns his eyes to Jason. "How was school for you, chum?

"School was school…you know I hate it…"

"I thought you had an exam today too?" Dick asks innocently and Jason glares at him when he hears his dad ask "Jason? You had an exam today?"

"Exam? ... He considers lying but quickly decides against it "Um… oh yeah…I did…it went okay…" He says not able to look at his dad.

"What grade did you get?" He asks dreading the answer.

"Uh…um…I got a D-…" He says pathetically hating how weak his voice sounds.

"That's unacceptable, I thought you studied?"

"I did…I don't know what happened…"

"You obviously weren't studying enough, from now on I will personally make sure you study and your next exam better score allot higher or you will find all your free time dedicated to just studying until your grades are up to my standards, you know the rules anything below a B average gets Robin grounded."

"But I'm already grounded."

"Yes you are and once your grounding is over Robin will continue being grounded until I see better from you."

Dick doesn't hide the smirk that graces his face and Jason doesn't miss it. He does feel a tad guilty but also feels it's only fair, Bruce is always harder on him than he is on Jason and he's tired of being treated unfairly, this is just him evening things out a bit. Bruce should be on Jason's ass not his, he is also angry with being grounded and a part of him still blamed Jason for it, he would be out taking his frustrations in the Batcave up on his trapeze training setup, swinging gently but no he couldn't because he's grounded and that means he's restricted to his room and not allowed down to the Batcave, he hates it!

Dinner finishes in silence and Bruce sends the boys to their rooms, he goes to the Batcave and sits in front of his Batcomputer and starts looking into Sheila Haywood's past. He's surprised to find that she performed an illegal abortion that left a teenage girl dead before she left Gotham fourteen years ago, in a sense the woman is a murderer and he feels unsure on how to continue.

Dick's in his room at his desk proofing reading an essay for a homework assignment when he hears his bedroom door open and Jason enter.

"Can't you knock?"

"No! …What the fuck was that about earlier? Now it'll be even longer till I can go out as Robin thanks to you!"

"Get out." He simply says as he continues to read his essay.

"You gotta problem with me? Is that the real reason you don't want to be partners anymore? What the fuck have I done to you?" He says his pain raw and livid.

Dick looks up at his brother and puts down the essay on his desk. "It's not you…its dad; he's always on my case...and I just like to see him on yours too." He tries smiling.

"That's fucked up!...This better not happen again! You need to stop narking me out! …Next time I'll show you what I think with my fist!" He explodes angrily showing Dick his clenched fist.

"Wow, Really Jay? Threatening me? Oh I forgot that's how you solve problems at school and why you don't have any friends!"

"Fuck you! It's not a threat it's a promise!"

He laughs "Well then, I'd love to see you try" He stands up goading him.

"Maybe you need a beat down to learn not to mess with me." Jason clenches his fists at his sides.

Dick laughs as he nears his brother "Is that what you think... Then come on tough-guy."

Jason's surprised with his brother's response not expecting Dick to actually want to fight him. "You sure you want a beat down Dickiebird?"

"Show me what you got street rat." Dick got up into Jason's face.

"Let's do this gypsy brat." He raises his clenched fists and punches towards Dick but the punch flies into thin air as his brother quickly leaps out-of-the-way, he makes to punch him again but Dick simply dodges it. "Fucking fight me!" Jason yells and Dick attacks with a fly kick toward Jason's stomach leaving him breathless.

"You should go Jay-bird unless you want more." Dick's looking down at his brother as he's catching his breath and holding his stomach.

Jason is seething in anger as he rushes towards Dick unexpectedly pining him against a wall, he raises his fist to strike Dick in the face but pauses, his blue-green eyes meet with Dick's light blue and Dick yells "Go ahead! Do it"

Jason loosens his hold, the fight already leaving him and he decides to let his brother go completely. Dick pushes him with enough force that knocks him to his back on the floor, Dick pounces on him and punches him on his jaw, soon they both were letting punches fly onto each other as they wrestle on the floor.

Bruce enters Dick's room disturbed to find them fighting. "Boys! Stop it!" Bruce rushes towards them and forcefully grabs Dick off his brother.

"Enough!" Bruce yells as he takes a firm grip of each of their upper arms keeping them apart.

"I'm ashamed of both of you!" He yells as he shakes them by their arms, he looks at them and sees they have bloody noses, split lips. He hauls them into Dick's bathroom; he forces Jason to sit on the toilet and Dick to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

"Neither of you move a muscle, I'll be back." He starts to leave then turns back and fixes them with his famous Bat-glare "And so help me if you are at it again your asses are going to feel my belt." Jason and Dicks eyes widen in horror, they've never before been threatened with a belt and it scares them that their dad would even think to use such a thing on them. Bruce leaves the bathroom in search of his most treasured confidant Alfred, he needs him now as he feels his heart thumping hard against his chest, finding his children fighting each other scared him badly and deeply hurt him, they were his babies, he never would have imagined they would willingly hurt each other as they just did.

He finds Alfred in the kitchen cleaning. "Alfred, please come" Bruce looks panicked and it instantly worries the older man as he follows him up the stairs to Dick's room and enter his spacious bathroom. Jason and Dick keep their eyes downcast when Alfred enters. "Oh… my word!" Alfred is shell-shocked to see the boys with bloody noses and busted lips not as Robin and Nightwing. Bruce bends down and opens a drawer and takes out a first-aid kit, he slams the drawer shut and stands straight and opens the kit on top of the vanity.

"I found them on the floor fighting like wild dogs!" He tells Alfred angrily. Alfred grabs what he needs to help from the kit and looks sternly as he approaches them. "I am incredibly disappointed in the pair of you, shame on you! Brothers don't behave in this fashion." He scolds.

Bruce walks toward them and asks "Are either of you hurt anywhere else? They remain silent and he asks again "Yes or No? Answer me!"

"I…I'm okay…but… I might have kicked Jay's stomach..." Dick says so softy Bruce strains to hear him.

"Speak up! You what!?"

"I kicked his stomach …hard." Bruce backs away angrily while Dick shrinks away.

"Jason, come here" he orders from his spot in front of the vanity while Alfred starts to clean up Dick's face.

"Alfred, please make sure Richard has no other injuries." He says not trusting Dick to be honest with him due to the teen hiding injuries from him in the past.

"Yes sir."

Jason slowly makes his way towards him; Bruce pulls him close once he's within reach and lifts his shirt and starts checking his stomach to make sure he's not badly injured. "Does it hurt?" He asks as he prods his stomach.

"No." He answers softly unable to meet his dad's eyes. Bruce cleans up his face, unhappy to see a bruise already forming on his jaw. "Who threw the first punch?" He asks thinking it was most probably Jason since he had the tendency to talk with his fists at school sometimes, it was much more in his character. Before Jason utters a word to confess he hears Dick saying "Me." Surprise crosses his features as Bruce turns to look at his eldest. "Richard! Why would you hurt your brother like this?" He demands fiercely.

Dick looks to Jason and starts crying."M'sorry"

Jason's own eyes tear up but he holds it together as he looks at Bruce and admits "No Dad, I threw the first punch... this is all my fault dad I went into his room I was mad how he brought up the exam and I got in trouble so I threatened him…I told him that he better not do it again or…I would use my fist to teach him..."

Bruce takes a deep breath to try and calm down, he looks at each boy then to Alfred "I'm at a loss on what to do old friend."

"Simply sit and talk with them sir." Alfred pats his arm affectionately and Bruce clearly sees the hurt behind the man's eyes before he leaves to the kitchen.

Bruce grabs Jason by his arm and does the same to Dick and takes them out from the bathroom into the room and plants them on the bed to sit, he stands glaring down at them.

"Explain to me Richard, why you said you threw the first punch?"

"Because I hit him first, I got mad when he threatened me so I taunted him and he tried punching me but I dodged all his punches and then… I kicked him and he fell to the floor… I left my guard down and he pushed me against the wall and was ready to punch me but he didn't! He stopped! I was so mad that I threw myself on him and then I punched him!" He's crying openly as he confesses fearful what his dad might do to him.

"Jason, is that how it happened?"

"Yes" He says softly as he tries his hardest not to cry too, the look his dad is giving him is crumbling his defenses.

Bruce paces in front of them obviously frustrated with the situation, he can't believe this is happening. He needs to make it very clear to them that fighting between them is unacceptable. "I never want to see what I saw earlier ever again! I promise you if there is a next time you will find yourselves with matching bright red bottoms do I make myself clear?" He stands formidably before them.

Jason and Dick deeply flush as they look up at Bruce nodding feverishly.

Dick looks up at his large Flying Grayson's poster on his wall and knows his parents would have been so disappointed in him just as Bruce was, he feels deeply ashamed of himself for fighting with his little brother and the glare his dad has trained on them makes him feel worse. "S-orry dad" He cries.

"I'm not the one that needs apologizing to right now." He looks pointedly at Jason.

Dick looks to Jason. "M'so-rry Jay" He cries harder and Jason is uncomfortable looking at Dick as cries. He then notices for the first time a bruise appearing on his brother's cheek. "I'm sorry too." he faintly says before he starts crying too.

Not able to hold himself back any longer Bruce pulls his crying boys towards him and envelopes them within his strong arms. "I love you boys so much; please don't fight like this again." He squeezes them tighter.

"I'm so sorry dad." Jason cries.

"I know…shh…" Bruce holds them and hears Dick softly muttering incoherently to himself in Parlari between sobs it's something the boy has always done since he was little every time he sobbed his heart out. Jason is a different story; he usually represses his tears and tries to put up a tough-guy facade.

Once he hears their cries taper out he leads Dick to his bed. "Get in."

Bruce waits until Dick settles in bed; he tucks him in then kisses his forehead. "Goodnight son."

"Night, dad" Dick says on the verge of sleep, the fight and crying tired him out.

Bruce walks Jason to his room and tucks the boy into his bed and kisses his forehead. "Goodnight son."

"G'night" Jason mumbles already on his way to sleep.

Bruce exits Jason's room and makes is way down to the Batcave thinking on how his boys have gotten him behind schedule that night with his Batman duties, he gets into his Batsuit then pulls up information on a case on his Batcomputer involving the Joker, there's been word that the mad-man is planning something big and Batman hopes to figure it out before it happens. He hates how many lives the Joker has ruined already and wants to put a stop to it soon and throw his crazy ass back in Arkham so badly. He peels off in his Batmobile into the night on a mission to take down the Joker, he arrives at a warehouse that an informant told him the Joker was working out of and unfortunately finds nothing amiss as he investigates it thoroughly and is dismayed to come up with nothing as he leaves to patrol the streets of Gotham for a few hours.

* * *

Jason wakes the following morning in hopes the night before was one big nightmare but one look in the mirror dashes those hopes completely and brings him back to reality hard. He hears his phone ring and is happy to see its Sheila and answers it. "Hello…hi…I'm good and you? … Oh really? ... That's great! ... Uh okay…but I need to ask my dad…Okay bye." Jason smiles and goes to find Bruce, he finds him already at the dining table sipping on coffee.

"Dad! My mom will be in Gotham tomorrow!"

"That's great son, what time will she be arriving?"

"She said she would call when she arrived…you will let me see her right? ... I know I messed up big but-"

"Jason I'm not going to punish you by not allowing you to see your mother, invite her over."

"Thanks dad! Again, I'm really sorry…"

Dick walks into the dining room and finds Jason and Bruce already seated at the table.

"Good-morning." He says as he takes his seat. Bruce and Jason return their _good mornings _while Dick feels incredibly awkward and so ashamed with his behavior from the night before. He looks around and notices Alfred nowhere to be seen. "Where's Alfred?" He asks.

"Gave him the day off, he was really upset about you boys fighting, almost broke his heart."

Dick and Jason's faces blanch at that revelation; they love the Alfred like a grandfather. Bruce sees the regret in their eyes and is glad to see it; he notices for the first time that Jason is still wearing pajamas. "Jason you know you still have school today, why are you still in your pajamas?"

"Oh…Yeah I know…I was just excited about telling you about my mom that I came straight here before I got ready…uh…I'll just go and get ready now." Jason gets up to leave but Bruce stops him. "Eat your breakfast first, I made it myself." Jason makes a face at that and looks down at his bowl and finds it filled with milk and cereal.

Dick laughs before he takes a bite of his own cereal. "Yum dad this is delicious your culinary skills are impressive." He jokes and Jason lets out a laugh.

"Jay you said something about your mom earlier?"

"Oh yeah, she's coming to Gotham tomorrow."

"Cool, that's awesome bro."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her again."

Bruce is happy to see his boys getting along again as they eat their breakfast and can't help but feel a little curious to find out Sheila's true purpose for returning to Gotham, with a past like hers in Gotham he finds it very odd she is coming back, even if it's for a visit.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to those who have reviewed! __And a special thanks to spencerlonewolf for inspiring me! Please check out Chronicles of Jason Todd!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Jason looks at his watch surprised to see it's almost dinner time, it isn't going to be any ordinary dinner Sheila is going to be joining them. Jason walks downstairs to the dining hall and finds Alfred setting the table with elegant fine China. "I've made your favorite dish for tonight Master Jason"

"Cool, thanks Alf."

"You're quite welcome young sir."

Jason looks over at Bruce and Dick as they enter the room and Bruce asks him "What time did you ask Sheila to get here?" Jason looks at his phone it is half past six. "She should have arrived by now; she must be running late...I'm going to call her."

"That's alright son, it's no rush we'll wait for her."

Jason walks out of the room and tries calling Sheila and gets no answer, he tries again and still nothing he decides to give her a few minutes _maybe she got held up with whatever she was doing earlier..._a few minutes go by and Jason starts to worry as he tries calling again and still gets no answer…Bruce finds him sitting on a chair trying to phone Sheila and feels bad for his son.

"Still no luck?"

"No, I think something happened to her."

Bruce's about to comment but Jason's phone rings wildly. "It's her!"

"Hi...oh...okay…it's fine I understand…okay bye." Jason ends the call and looks up at his dad sadly. "She's not coming, said some business is keeping her late."

"It's alright son, you'll just see her tomorrow."

"She's leaving tomorrow." He complains.

"I'll make sure you see her before she leaves, now, come on let's eat, Alfred made your favorite." Bruce smiles and puts his arm around Jason's shoulders and they walk into the dining hall to find Dick waiting at the table. "Is she almost here yet? I'm starving."

"No chum, she won't be joining us tonight."

"What? Why?"

"She just can't make it, please drop it."

"Sorry Jay... I know you were looking forward to seeing her tonight." Dick looks sadly at his brother knowing how much Jason was looking forward to seeing her that night.

* * *

As Jason gets ready for bed he decides to give Sheila a call, he calls her and after a couple of rings she answers sounding very distressed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Jason...I messed up!... I don't think I will a part of your life now...he's going to ruin me!" She sounds hysterical.

"What?! Who? I can help you, where are you?"

"You can't help me! You're just a kid! This man is going to destroy me!...I'm sorry Jason!"

"No! Please let me help you!" As he speaks to her he jogs down to the Batcave and finds Batman nowhere in sight. "Mom, please I want to help! I just found you I don't want to lose you." He goes over to the Batcomputer and starts to track the call.

"You're such a sweet kid I wish I did things differently but it didn't, I'm sorry..." She ends the call and he's relieved to see he tracked the call, he quickly changes into his Robin uniform then thinks better of it and puts his clothing over his Robin suit, he pockets his domino mask and a small pack of spirit gum and contemplates calling Batman but decides against it knowing he will just make him stay at home, this is his mom he wasn't going to sit this one out! He needs to be there to save her! He jumps on Nightwing's motorcycle knowing very well if his brother knew he took his bike out he would freak but this was an emergency and he's desperate to get there as fast as he can. He speeds out to the destination the tracker provided and finds a warehouse. He stealthily starts to look around then hears someone exit the warehouse and realizes its Sheila, his mother!

She looks nervous as she pulls a cigarette out and starts smoking.

"Mom?"

"Jason? What are you doing here! How did you find me?" She looks around nervously and throws her cigarette to the ground. "You need to go now, it's not safe here."

"I can help you."

"No you can't! Just leave kid!"

Jason wants to prove to her he can hold his own and debates sharing his secret with her… _She's my mom, I should trust her completely right?_ He lifts his black t-shirts to show his costume under. "Look, I can help, I'm Robin, I help Batman all the time I can handle this. I can help you."

Sheila stares in shock at him. "You're Robin! Aren't you Batman's sidekick? Where is he anyhow, on his way?

"No, I came alone, he has other things in Gotham to take care of, and I'm not his sidekick, I'm his partner."

"Okay, fine come with me inside and I suggest as Robin because this guy is bad news."

Jason strips out of his civilian clothing and puts spirit gum on his domino mask and sticks the mask on his face finishing the last touch of becoming Robin. He follows her into the warehouse surprised to find no other than the Joker inside, his stomach instantly fills with dread.

Meanwhile on the other side of Gotham, Batman is beating up one of Jokers henchmen trying to gain information from him, it takes him awhile but in enough pain the man started talking. "Okay! I'll talk! He's using a doctor to smuggle laughing gas in one of her supply trucks!"

"What's the doctor's name?"

"I'm not sure" Batman punches him again.

Ahh! It starts with an S…Susie…no… uh… Sherry…no not that… Uh ... Oh I remember! It's Sheila!"

Batman's blood freezes at that moment _Sheila!_ It had to be a coincidence, but his gut told him it wasn't.

"Where can I find her?"

"Uh...Last I saw she was at a warehouse down by the river."

Batman knows exactly what warehouse he's talking about, he leaves the beat up goon on the street and goes to the Batmobile and makes his way to the warehouse.

In the warehouse Jason is face to face with the Joker.

"Oh boy blunder what a pleasant surprise!"

Jason is frozen in fear.

"Oh Sheila you have out done yourself bringing me the Bird Boy, he just saved your life...or maybe not." He laughs as he pulls his gun out and points it at her head.

"Mom!" Jason yells.

"Mom?" Joker asks. "Sheila! This is your boy? I'm impressed! I just might spare your life if you let me keep him." He laughs. "I'll take real good care of him." He grins evilly.

"Keep him! Just don't kill me please!" She begs pathetically.

"You're such a doll! Thanks! Fine, Fine I'll let you live."

"What you plan to do with him?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time."

Joker hits Robin hard on his head with the butt of his gun and Robin falls to the floor in a hard thump.

"Come now, Bird Boy! You can't fall asleep on me already. The party has only started!"

Jason pushes the emergency button on his utility belt to radio Batman of his location as he gets up from the floor getting in a fighting stance "Give me what you got freak."

Three of Joker's men enter the warehouse and Jason tries his hardest to take them down along with the Joker but one by one they overpower him.

Batman's driving down the streets of Gotham when he hears his emergency beeper go off; he realizes Robin has pressed his emergency button on his utility belt! He pulls up the information on a screen on his dashboard and finds Robin's location is at the same warehouse where he was heading to, he steps harder on the gas and speeds faster towards his location; he needed to save his son!

Joker hits Jason with a crowbar hard. "Wow. That looked like it really hurt." Joker laughs and hits him again.

"Now hold on, that looked like it hurt a lot more, so lets' try to clear this up, okay pumpkin? What hurts more?" Joker hits him twice, hard. "A or B?"

Joker slams the crowbar down again twice more. "Forehand? Or backhand?"

The Joker picks the boy's head up. "A little louder lamb chop, I think you have a collapsed lung; that always impedes the oratory."

Jason spits blood on the Joker's face. Infuriated, Joker slams Jason's head to the ground. "Now that was rude; the first Boy Blunder had some manners, I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so you can better follow in his footsteps." Joker ponders for a moment. "Nah...I'm just gonna keep beating you with this crowbar." Joker proceeds to slams down the crowbar onto Jason's body.

As the Joker continues to lay the beating on the kid, Sheila cringes and turns away. There is no look of remorse for her actions as she starts to smoke a cigarette.

The Joker finally relents and turns to Sheila. "Ah, that was fun. I did make a mess though." The Joker laughs evilly as he looks at all the blood surrounding Jason.

"What will Batman do once he finds out what you did to him?" Sheila says as she points at Jason.

"You are right; he is a vengeful one, ol Batsy. I guess this means I'll have to eradicate all evidence of my being here."

The Joker's group grabs hold of Sheila and begins to tie her to one of the support beams. "What are you doing? We had a deal!"

"We did, but you chose to stick around for this live motion picture? And who's to say that if I did let you go, you wouldn't go telling Batman of what I did to Bird Boy? Sorry my dear, but you chose the wrong person to trust in."

He looks down at the shattered crying boy. "Okay kiddo, I gotta go. It's been fun though, right? Well, maybe a bit more fun for me than you. I'm just guessing since you're crying an awful lot down there. Anyway, be a good boy, finish your homework, and be in bed by nine. Oh, and tell the big man I said… "Hello"." The Joker laughs as he leaves.

Jason is in pure agony all his energy is on his immense pain, he can't even hear what the Joker is saying before he leaves.

"Untie me!" Sheila demands.

"I can't move, my legs are busted Sheila." He's crying badly, he's in so much pain.

Sheila begs for help, all the while telling Jason to disarm the bomb but he's too broken for that. Once he sees the timer hit the last ten seconds, he know one thing: Bruce is coming for him but he won't make it in time. It's true what they say, your life flashes back to the point you think you're about to die. he sees all the people he cares about: Alfred, Dick, the Team, and Bruce.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Please Review! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks to those who have reviewed! **_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

As Jason closes his eyes ready to die the warehouse door suddenly bursts open, it's Batman! The dark knight runs in and instantly seeing bomb next to Sheila, he quickly picks Jason up and runs as fast as he can out of the warehouse while hearing Sheila's screams for help. As soon as he makes it out safely the warehouse erupts in a fiery explosion. He shields Jason as best he can from further harm if that's even possible as the boy is badly injured as it is. He checks the his son's pulse then wraps him up in his large black cape. Batman actually cries as he looks down at his precious child that's thankfully still breathing, it terrifies him to think if he were just a mere few seconds too late his son would be dead. His first priority now is his child so he doesn't even give Sheila a second thought as he cradles his broken baby boy in his arms swaddled in his cape. He quickly phones Alfred through his com-link informing him on how badly beaten Jason is and tells him to be prepared in the Batcave to treat his wounds. The boy is an absolute bloody mess, Batman keeps glancing at him as he drives making sure he's still breathing.

Speeding like a bat out of hell he arrives fast at the Batcave. He carries Jason to the cave's medical bay and lays him on a gurney.

Alfred looks like he wants to cry "Poor child." he says emotionally as he starts an IV drip for the boy then starts cutting away Robin's costume, Bruce helps gently pulling away pieces of clothing off his son's battered body, soon they finish and see for the first time the extent of the boy's injuries.

"This is very bad sir, I believe I will need Doctor Thompson's assistance."

Bruce wastes no time and calls Leslie explaining to her the gravity of the situation. Alfred does his best keeping the boy stable and Bruce helps him anyway he can, he passes a warm wash cloth over his son's battered form gently and's sickened to see all the contusions that paints his son's body, the words _beaten to a bloody pulp_ came to mind as his eyes examined his baby's body.

Relief floods Bruce when he sees Leslie arrive through her secret entrance. She immediately examines Jason, taking a few X-Rays she finds that he has compounded fractures in the tibia and femur in both legs, compounded fractures also in his humerus, ulna, radius and metacarpal's in his right arm, his clavicle is also badly fractured and he has collapse lung due to broken ribs. She tells them that she will need to perform surgery immediately.

Dick finds it very odd that he can't find his dad, Alfred or even Jason as he looks all over the manor, he decides to go down to the cave and he finds his dad pulling his cowl over his head. "Dad? Where's Alfred and Jason?"

Bruce is not ready to see his other son now, he is too thirsty for revenge at the moment that his mind is on one thought_ Get the Joker!_

"Leslie and Alfred are performing surgery on Jason now." His response is eerily calm.

"What!?" He sees Batman walking towards the Batmobile.

"Dad! Where are you going? Is it to get who hurt Jay? Let me come!"

"No, stay here." He coldly orders, he's the Batman right now.

"No! Wait Dad! I want to help!"

"Stay with Jason please." He says pleadingly before he enters the Batmobile and leaves. Dick's scared, his heart is thumping wildly in his chest, all kinds of crazy thoughts are running though his head, he hates being uninformed! He runs to the medical bay room and finds Leslie and Alfred setting one of Jason's broken bones. The sight is disturbing, his little brother is unrecognizable, he stands frozen at the entrance and starts to cry.

"Dick! You can't be in here sweetheart!" Leslie exclaims in shock to see the boy, no child should see their sibling in this condition.

"Miss Thompson, are you in need of further assistance?"

"No Alfred, you have helped tremendously, I can finish up here."

Alfred takes off his gloves and goes to Dick taking him by the arm out of the room.

"What happened to him?" He asks shakily as Alfred guides him upstairs.

"I don't know the specifics but he was badly beaten by the Joker." He solemnly expresses.

"Did he go on patrol with dad?"

"No, I believe he left on his own accord." Alfred guides Dick into the kitchen to sit on a stool then starts to make hot cocoa.

"What? Why?"

"I do not know, that is something I am curious to find out myself." Alfred sets a mug of hot cocoa before the boy.

"Drink up lad." He says knowing his special ingredient will knock the boy out and keep him safe within the manor; he couldn't bear to see another child hurt that night and knowing Dick, the boy is bound to act recklessly and most probably go after his father.

Dick sips his hot cocoa slowly enjoying the warmth he feels spreading across his chest, it's comforting how Alfred always makes him hot cocoa when he's upset.

Alfred notices the boy become drowsy when he is almost done with his drink. "Alfie I'm scared for Jason, he looked really bad." He says struggling not to cry again but fails terribly as hot tears escape his eyes.

"Hush now; he will be alright young sir." Alfred says as he pulls Dick into a comforting hug soon feeling the boy fall asleep in his arms, he scoops him up into his arms and remembers when he was a little boy, light as a feather, he still is light but considerably bigger now than the small child he once used to cradle. _The boys have grown too fast_ he muses pensively. He carries him up to his room and tucks the slumbering boy into bed and finds Eleanor, Dick's stuffed toy elephant hidden under a pillow he places the toy next to the boy knowing the comfort it still brings.

After roughly interrogating a few goons Batman finally obtains the location where the Joker is hiding and goes there. It's an abandoned house, he easily takes down the men guarding the outside and sneaks in with one thing on his mind _take down the Joker!_ he never felt so much hatred for one person in his life, this man set out to kill his child and had almost accomplished it, he wants to make the Joker hurt as much as his precious child did.

Batman finds the Joker in a room upstairs fortunately alone.

The mad man instantly recognizes Batman. "Hey Batsy, where's Bird Boy?" He laughs knowingly.

Batman doesn't waste his breath as images of Jason's beaten body replay in his head, overwhelming him with emotion. He falters for only a second before his pain turns to anger, exploding in a blaze of hate and rage. He charges the Joker and launches into a flying kick his foot connects with a resounding crack, sending the Joker skittering across the room.

Dazed, the Joker stumbles to his feet and takes a shaky aim at Batman with his gun, he steadies himself and fires. Batman dives for a nearby crate, narrowly escaping the bullet. He looks back up throwing a batarang and sees as it connects with the Joker's head.

Joker sinks to his knees and falls flat on his face and Batman rushes at him, disarming him while turning the man on his back to look at him, the Joker laughs and asks "You never answered... Where's the Bird Boy?" Bruce's filled with hatred toward the man, he wraps his rubber gloved hands around the Joker's neck in a very tight grip.

"You wouldn't." The Joker says his voice raspy from lack of oxygen.

"You almost killed Robin!"

"What? He's alive? Impossible!" The Joker's surprised and obviously upset.

Batman let's go of the Joker knowing if he keeps on choking the man he would eventually die and that's too easy for him he wants the Joker to suffer, he let's go of the Joker watching the man fall to the floor, he kicks him hard against his side causing him to roll into a ball giggling and laughing, Batman kicks him harder and then drags him up and presses him against a wall by his neck. Batman pulls his arm back and throws punch after punch at the Joker, he takes his time and ensures he breaks a few bones on the mad man's body. He's satisfied seeing the Joker suffering, the man deserved it after what he did, he deserved worse but Batman did not want to cross that line... He calls Gordon and informs him he apprehended the Joker and waits until he and Gotham PD arrive and wheel the Joker away in a stretcher to Arkham. Gotham PD also raids the house and finds the laughing gas the Joker had acquired and takes it with them as evidence.

Alfred watches Jason's chest rise and fall with the aid of a respirator, he and Leslie had the boy moved into his own bedroom by transferring him through a secret elevator from the cave up to the manor. Alfred made all the needed preparations in Jason's room for his recuperation before they had transferred him into the room. He is so thankful Jason is alive but feels so bad for the boy knowing he has a long road ahead of him to recuperate completely. He watches Leslie as she injects another dose of antibiotics into the boy's IV port then hears Bruce's voice enter the room through his com-link fastened on his belt.

"Alfred? How's Jason?"

The surgery was successful are you on your way back sir?"

"Yes." Batman ends the connection and Alfred puts his com-link back on his belt and notices Leslie looking intently at him. "You need to talk to him Alfred, these boys will die one day if he continues to allow them to go out at night crime fighting! Just look at this poor child, all this could have been prevented."

"Miss Thompson this was an unfortunate accident, the lad went out behind our backs, Master Bruce always makes sure to keep the boys safe and I am most certain this is not Master Bruce's fault, so please refrain from blaming him you know as well as I do how much he love these boys."

"I'm sorry Alfred, you're right I'm just so angry seeing Jason like this."

Batman makes it back to the Batcave in desperation to see Jason. He takes a quick shower then dresses and runs upstairs to the manor. He enters Jason's room to find his son on a respirator and his arm in a hanging cast and his legs in a traction sling.

Bruce turns to Leslie, with watery eyes he asks emotionally. "How is he? What are his injuries?" Looking at his son he wishes with the snap of his figures he could make all this go away but knows that's an impossible wish.

"I expect him to be just fine Bruce but he will have weeks' worth of recovery, he had several broken ribs, a collapse lung that required a chest tube to be placed through the ribs in the area surrounding his right lung to help drain air, the tube will be left for both air drainage and to help inflate the lung-"

"How long will it be in for?"

"It will be left in place for several days before his chest begins to expand again... I've stabilized multiple compounded fractures he had his right arm, I've put the arm in a hanging cast, I've also stabilized multiple compounded fractures he had on both his legs with Intramedullary Rodding, I installed titanium rods and multiple screws and have raised both his legs on a traction sling. Due to the severe swelling in his legs I haven't placed his legs in hard casting yet which I'll need to do to immobilize the fractures, and because I rather have the wounds from surgery and the lesions on his legs monitored closely to prevent infection." Looking at Jason's swollen legs she continues. "We'll need to put ice packs on his legs to help alleviate the swelling.

"I'll go and retrieve the ice pack packs." Alfred says hastily as he exits the room, he is deeply perturbed by Jason's condition.

Dick awakens feeling disoriented as looks around scratching his head, yawning his mind feels a little fuzzy, then in one big rush his memory of a battered Jason appears in his mind. He practically jumps out of bed and rushes out his room towards the cave, as he passes Jason's room he hears voices, he throws open the door. "Jason?" He stares wide-eyed at his brother looking lifeless in the bed and immediately he starts to cry.

"Jason will be just fine, come here." Bruce holds out his arms and Dick flies into them, feeling safe engulfed in his dad's arms.

"Tell me what happened! Please dad."

"I will son, I will."

* * *

_**The End.**_

**I saved Jason! That was my plan for this story all along! I love Jason too much to kill him but he still got really hurt and will need Daddy-bats to take care of him... **

**Please Review! If you want a Sequel with Daddy-bats taking care of Jason let me know? I'm thinking about writing one...**

**This was my first story thank you so much for bearing with me with errors and all, I will try to improve my writing skills. **


	7. Chapter 7

I've posted a **Sequel **for this story called **Daddybats** please check it out…


End file.
